The Music Competition
This episode is the second part of Fire at the Playgroup Transcript Peppa: Phew, okay glad we escaped that fire. (flashback to Fire at the Playgroup) Anyway, back to the music competition! Later, when playgroup ended for the day and Peppa's gang were at the treehouse..... Peppa: We need to think of a good song for the competition. You first, Suzy. Suzy: Oh yeah, I'm Suzy, oh yeah yeah yeah! Oh yeah, I'm Suzy, Yeah yeah yeah... Peppa: Suzy, that's really groovy but it's to the very same tune to Yeah Yeah by The Rocking Gazelles. Suzy: But that song made it into the Rocking Gazelles' Greatest Hits in 1992. Peppa: But Suzy, we're talking ORIGINAL. Now you, Danny. Danny: Yo, my name is Danny and I'm a dog. My friend's called Annie and I live in a bog. Peppa: Danny, that's a great idea! A rap! Why don't you make up a rap, Suzy? Suzy: Okay. Yo, my name is Suzy and I'm a sheep. I need to choosy when things are in a heap. Peppa: Now you, Pedro. Pedro: My name's Pedro and I'm a pony. I like to draw and that's not what's only... Peppa: Well, I suppose normal poetry's good enough. Mummy Pig: Peppa! Come and get your tea! Peppa: Okay, Mum! *goes to house for dinner* Actually, come to think of it, pretty much everyone will enter a rap! I'll never be able to choose a song. I'd be the laughing stock at the music competition if I did something like Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes and that's my favourite song. Hmmm. Hmmm. *hears Beatles music coming from TV* I like it! The next day.... Peppa: I came up with something! We hang out in a house that's in a tree, house that's in a tree, house that's in a tree, house that's in a tree.... Suzy, Danny and Pedro: We like it, Peppa! Suzy: It's to the tune of Yellow Submarine! I thought you wanted something original! Peppa: Maybe that's just coincidental that the song that popped into my head and The Yellow Submarine have the same tune! Daddy Pig: Time for the music competition, Peppa! You can take three friends! Peppa: Well, I choose Pedro, Danny and Suzy. Daddy Pig: Good decision! Time to go! Peppa: Okay! and the gang leave Daddy Pig: *stops car* We're here! and her gang get out Music Competition announcer: It's time for the music competition! First up, Emily Elephant and her girl posse, Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear! Emily: *sings unknown Swahili words* Judges: *all give Emily a 9 out of 10* Peppa: It's gonna be hard to beat that! Music Competition announcer: And now for Peppa Pig and her gang, Suzy Sheep, Pedro Pony and Danny Dog! Peppa: We hang out in a house that's in a tree, house that's in a tree, house that's in a tree..... Judges: Peppa, you get a 10 out of 10! I love the Beatles and there aren't many 6-year-old pigs in town who know them! Peppa: I just heard it coming from somewhere in my house! Later.... Music Competition announcer: And the winner is... ...Peppa Pig! Emily: Lisa, Brianna, I can't believe that Peppa won! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: Well, you should have at least made your song a classic! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes